


Faith

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Religion, faith - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Some of these are poems, some are thoughts. They are about God. Believer or non-believer, please feel welcomed to read this if you'd like. These are meant to boast your self-love.
Comments: 111
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

When my skin is burning,  
and my heart is freezing,  
and my lungs are drowning in tears,  
I know You'll be there.


	2. Chapter 2

When I'm with You,  
there's nothing I can't do.

When I'm without You,  
there's nothing I won't do  
to find my way back to You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are short, but I hope they're still enjoyable.
> 
> (And if you're wondering, yes, I am very nervous about being judged.)


	3. Chapter 3

You unwind my veins  
when they were twisted.  
You warm my skin  
when I am cold.  
You give feeling to my fingers  
when they are numb.  
You hold me  
when my body aches.  
You breathe into me  
when oxygen is not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these cheesy?? Should I be embarrassed??


	4. Chapter 4

"Who loves me, if anyone at all?"

"Open your eyes, sweet pea. Love is right in front of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't depend on your feelings. Know the senses.  
I'm right here.  
And I will stay if you want me to.


	6. Angel

You'll know you've met an angel  
when you suddenly feel  
an indescribable love  
for everyone you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that my computer screen is dusty. ..It's bugging me now.


	7. Higher Power

I believe in a Higher Power.  
I believe there is a God who made us from  
soil and rock  
and a piece of Himself,  
a God who is three in one,  
and loves us unconditionally for who we are,  
and not our accomplishments or fame,  
and not our looks or talent or money.  
A God who loves us unconditionally for who we are,  
despite our wrongs and our mistakes,  
despite our pain, our misery, and our broken pieces.  
I'm not going to force you  
or try to convince you, friend.  
It is not my place.  
But nor is it YOUR place  
to try and take my beliefs away,  
to call me crazy,  
and it most certainly not your place  
to call me stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure everyone has been judged or hurt once in their life. My heart goes out to all of you, who feel scorned.


	8. Waiting In a Tree

When I was little,  
I found God sitting in a tree.  
I asked him,

"What are you doing up there?"

And He replied to me,

"I've been waiting for you, oh my precious child.   
I've been waiting all this time,  
for you to turn your face to Me  
and let Me love you."

So I held out my arms for Him.

"I'm here now. I accept you into my heart."

His Spirit is woven into my soul.  
His thoughts hug my mind.  
His Love covers my heart.  
His senses flood my body.  
When I embraced Him,  
I let Him enter through my spirit  
and cleanse my blood  
of all my sins past, present and future,  
and save me  
from what they had tainted my body with,  
forever.


	9. Me

I'm an ugly duckling,  
yet You see me as a swan.  
I'm lazy, I'm high-strung,  
I'm weak,  
yet You look on me anyway.  
I'm dust,  
yet You treat me like a star.  
Because of You,  
I am not afraid to be who I am.  
To You,  
I am a gem.  
You make me into a firework.  
I will not change for anyone.  
You are the only who can wash me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lord goes with you  
wherever you go.  
You are never alone.  
The Lord is by your side  
when you feel pain.  
Praise be to God,  
for He takes your burden.  
The Lord stands in you  
and you are stronger than you think.


	11. Baptized

You have been baptized  
by the water of holiness  
and now The Lord  
is in your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually never been baptized before. I have seen it happen though. It's pretty cool.


	12. What's in your heart?

When the angels come,  
singing songs,  
and painting roses,  
soaring through the sky,  
with wings spread wide,  
what will they see in your heart?  
How you love on this earth  
reflects your heart's form.  
Is it a warm flame  
or a cold rock?


	13. A Thousand Thoughts

The womb does not belong  
to any woman or man,  
it belongs to the child.  
The womb is not a body part.  
It's a sanctuary  
for lifeforms,  
a bad for tiny heads to rest,  
a universe for creatures to grow.  
We all lived in the womb once.  
Once there's something else in our bodies,  
it's not just our own anymore  
and we are filled with such meaning,  
such beauty.  
It becomes a home.  
A safe place.  
A temple.  
The sewing together of a masterpiece inside you.  
The natural construction of a star inside your body,  
built from water, dirt, and stardust.  
A thousand thoughts.  
A thousand smiles.  
A thousand possibilities.  
A thousand choices.  
A thousand potentials.  
A thousand experiences.  
A thousand ideas.  
A thousand dreams.  
A thousand adventures.  
A thousand "I love you's".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was sad. I have three dead siblings. I never got the chance to meet them, but I still miss them dearly. I wrote this in their honour.


	14. Chapter 14

Praise be to The Lord  
who forgives my transgressions,  
who formed me in the womb,  
who gives me hope and a future.


	15. Chapter 15

My child,  
what your mother says is true,  
I find pleasure in you,  
I delight in the state of your heart.  
You have much love inside you.  
Love is the fulfillment of the law.  
I will clear away all your confusion,  
and forgive all your sins,  
and take up your burden.  
My child,  
do not shed tears.  
Sing in joy!  
Do not be dragged down by the weight of your sin.  
No sin is too great compared to The Lord.  
No weight is too heavy for The Lord to remove.  
You may always have Me,  
for I belong to you,  
as you belong to Me.  
You are mine.  
I will not let you go.  
Nothing could ever, nor ever will,  
make Me forsake you.  
God forsakes no one.  
You are not an exception.  
You are worthy too.  
I have already forgiven you.  
Nothing is too great for The Lord to forgive.  
The Lord is merciful  
and He loves you.


	16. Chapter 16

At night,  
when shadows stretch ominously  
and the clouds hide the stars  
and I can't fall asleep in my bed,  
God's breath tickles my ear  
and He whispers to me:  
"You are My masterpiece.  
I constructed your body in the image of Me,  
your soul to reflect light,  
your heart to hold love,  
your mind to learn.  
There are pieces of Sun inside you,  
there's Moon-dust sewed along your bones,  
flowers sprouting in your veins,  
the strength of storms inside your muscles,  
gold lines the shape of your hips,  
every freckle upon your skin is a star,  
your hair is crafted from the waves of the ocean,  
and the rest of you is made up of the sky.  
You need not feel worthless  
because you are worth more than diamonds to Me.  
And nothing can,  
or ever will,  
change that."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the hypocrites. I'm sure we've all known a hypocrite. I have known many.

I told ye  
the only way to Me  
is faith in my son, Jesus Christ.  
Yet you disregard my instruction.  
You cannot be saved through works.  
I do not ask you to change,  
I ask you to love thy God with all your heart  
and love thy neighbour.  
I made you who are you.  
To try and change who you are  
is an insult to your destiny,  
is an insult to me, The Lord Your God.  
Yes, I made gay people.  
I made all people.  
Yes, I love them.  
Yes, I permit them to fall in love.  
For I made love for everybody.  
I shun anyone who tries to steal from them,  
anyone who tries to hurt them,  
who tries to tell them they're wrong,  
who tries to say they cannot be with the one they are in love with.  
How dare you say you know better than Me, King of all Kings.  
Repent of your hateful ways.  
Leave the blessed alone.  
I am God  
and I say leave my children be.  
The Lord is love.  
The Lord knows what real love looks like.  
Only those with hate in their heart  
cannot see the love in the eyes.  
Only those who are twisted  
confuse lust with love.  
I told you not to have sex before marriage,  
I told you not to get divorced,  
yet you do so,  
you have no right to judge my gay children.  
They are not the problem you arrogantly think they are,  
the only problem lies with the distaste in your heart.  
The Lord is love,  
The Lord does not condemn love.  
Open your ears to the vibrating voice of God,  
look to the sky instead of burying your nose in My holy book,  
which you twist and use to damn,  
"God is love".  
Those who spout nonsense with their nose in the Holy Book  
yet do not understand what their God tells them,  
will face judgment for their sins,  
for evil in disguise of God is despicable.  
Falling in love is a gift from God.  
Would I, God, bless a same-sex commitment?  
I, The Lord, would ask,  
"Do ye promise to love each other forever?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to share an experience with you. You are free to believe it and you are free not to. When I sat down, months ago, to write this, my hands moved on their own. I could feel it, yet I was not quite completely in control. You see, before I had sat down, I was feeling very burdened and sad. The next thing I knew, the words were flowing through my mind and then it was done. Honestly, I don't remember much of it. It happened so fast, and then I was looking over it for spelling mistakes.


	18. Chapter 18

I remind you all, My beloved children,  
the only way to Me  
is not works nor change.  
It is belief and faith  
in Jesus Christ, who died for your sins so you many live again.  
The Holy Spirit then dwells inside you  
and molds you into a better, pure-hearted person.  
Your slate is clean  
and ye live in the Spirit.  
Nothing can take you away from Me.  
Know this,  
I orchestrate your rebirth.  
I sing your destiny.


	19. Chapter 19

We're not invincible,  
we're not amazing,  
we can't do miracles.  
We don't have superpowers.  
But we are inside the Holy Spirit.  
We are cleansed by Jesus Christ.  
And now God lives in us through spirit.  
He guides our hearts,  
speaks inside our minds,  
is apart of our souls.  
Our bodies are temples to be cared for.  
We do not belong to ourselves.  
We are not in control.  
Fate is.  
God is.  
Love is.  
Jesus Christ alive,  
inside and outside our skin,  
our veins,  
our bones,  
our hearts.  
Jesus, alive in us,  
we alive in Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, a friend and I were talking about prayer and feeling God. He felt lost and asked me for advice. In all honesty, when I get on my knees to pray, I don't know what to say most of the time. So, I just talk like I'm talking to my mom or my best friend. I told him to personalize his relationship with his belief.  
> It is difficult to feel something invisible. We can't feel the air we breathe, but we breathe it. This is trickier to explain. I had to take a moment to think before I answered my friend. I think that you have to know first in order to feel. When you have that, you will feel infinitely.


	20. Answers

I am your bones,  
I'm apart of you,  
I am your heart,  
I am the voice that burns through your thoughts.  
You are mine.  
I crafted you.  
I made you exactly who I wanted you to be,  
there's nothing wrong with you.  
You are favourable in My eyes.  
I am pleased with you,  
you are My child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone first meets me, they either see me as two things: extremely religious, or not at all religious. I've never been baptized. I don't go to church. I'm not exactly wearing a shirt with a giant cross on it. I pray before all my meals. I'm not afraid of death. I love bible verses.  
> Spirituality is simply not defined by what what your life looks like on the outside. It's defined by your faith on the inside.


	21. Chapter 21

God is our ultimate mental health coach.  
Even in the darkness,  
even in sorrow,  
in raging anxiety,  
in loneliness,  
in drowning,  
in feeling like you'll always be miserable,

There is always hope.

There's always a warm, loving presence beside you,  
making the pain just a little easier to bear,  
reminding you that you are strong,  
that you will get through this,  
that there is still hope.  
God knows our minds,  
just as well as he knows our hearts.


	22. Wilds & Rebels

If you think God doesn't love  
the wilds and rebels,  
you are sorely mistaken.  
If you don't think  
rockers and runaways  
will inherit the Kingdom of God,  
you are so wrong.  
Anyone can be a believer.  
Anyone can love Jesus.  
God made people to be different from each other.  
He put the wild in the wilds,  
pressed the rebellion in the rebels.  
He sang the music inside the rockers,  
wrote the run in the runaways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember, I had this friend who would look at someone and decide if they looked like a christian, as if she knew. Never judge a book by its cover. People aren't so simple. They surprise you. My mom has tattoos and she believes fiercely in Jesus. I've met many God-loving people, who swear and cuss like sailors.


	23. We're God's Stars

God loved us so much  
that He crafted us  
in His moonlight image  
and filled our souls  
with stardust.  
He made us to be great.  
He made us to be twilight,  
both dawn and dusk.  
We are God's stars.  
He loves us  
even more than all the planets  
and galaxies combined.


	24. God Loves The Queer

God is love  
and He calls us to love each other,  
and I believe that He calls us to accept our siblings  
just the way they are.  
Falling in love  
is a blessed experience.  
Anyone with a brain  
knows what lust is  
and that it does not have a part in love.  
Anyone who is not stupid  
knows how love works.


	25. Chapter 25

True love  
makes life worth living.  
True love is something I want to share with you all.  
True love is something you deserve.  
That's right, I said it.  
You deserve love.  
Love is beautiful.  
Love is kind.  
Love does not hurt.  
Love is not sexual.  
It takes strength to live in true love.  
But it is the ultimate reward.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't think  
we understand who God really is.  
I think  
we still don't know how much God really loves us.  
Listen,  
God is our parent.  
He loves us despite our sins.  
He loves us in our darkest times.  
He loves us even when we act like brats.  
He loves us beyond labels.  
He loves us no matter what.  
Anyone who hates in the name of The Lord  
does not know The Lord.  
God is love.  
Anyone with God in their hearts  
shares the true love of The Lord.


	27. Chapter 27

All men,  
compared to The Lord,  
are dirty.  
The worst thing  
we can do on this earth  
is not love someone.  
Don't you know  
how strong God's love for us is?  
Glory be to the Father,  
for He is our Heavenly parent,  
who loves us even more than our earthly parents,  
who loves us even more than we can imagine.  
God is great!  
Give yourselves to God  
and love as Jesus loves us,  
for it is through love  
we get a tiny glimpse of salvation  
within each other.  
I call on you, brothers and sisters  
to accept the least of us!  
No matter how small,  
how weak,  
how poor,  
how unworthy!  
They are just like you!  
Children of God!  
I call on you, brothers and sisters  
to do good by our neighbours  
and please the Lord's eyes!  
Accept the least of us!  
Love the least of us!  
They are just like you,  
beloved children of God.  
Let them into your church,  
let them worship God,  
let them sing praises,  
and let them love The Lord.  
Don't you know  
that even the wilds and rebels may believe?  
All of us are dirty,  
we are all the same,  
and we all belong to Jesus.  
Do right by God!  
Love!  
Help!  
Be kind!  
Listen to God!  
Follow no one but God!  
Rebuke the hypocrites!  
Don't listen to the liars!  
Trust your moral compass!  
Trust in Jesus!  
Love Jesus  
and love each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is away for the week, so it's just me, my stepdad and my uncle. My stepdad is working tonight and my uncle is probably going out tonight. So I'm gonna do the dishes this evening!


	28. Lighthouse

God is a lighthouse  
for the lost and weary,  
the bruised and battered.  
All who desire Him  
desire the Holy Spirit.  
Come to Him as you are  
and you will be welcomed.  
The Spirit will take refuge inside you.  
No matter who you are.  
Or what you've done.  
God's salvation is not limited.  
There is not limit to God's love.  
With God,  
you are beyond all names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I feel weighed down by the bad things I've done, I always remember that God is like a lighthouse. You can find Him in the darkness and you can find your way back to the light.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


	29. Leave The Light On

I know you’re out there,  
Wandering,  
Not sure where you belong.  
I know you’re growing,  
Trying to find yourself.  
I know you’re searching,  
Unsure of what will make you feel complete.  
I’ll be here  
Until you find Me.  
I’ll leave the light on  
For you  
To find your way to My arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind, this isn’t over yet. I have so many ideas for this :)


	30. Chapter 30

Let go  
Of all your doubts and fears and pain.  
Lay your burden on the God who loves you unconditionally,  
Give your insecurities to the King of Kings.  
Don’t let your fear drown you  
And don’t give your nerves to the world that hurts you.  
Don’t allow yourself  
To fall to the meek power of human judgment.  
Turn your face to God  
And let Him take you in His arms,  
As you are.  
Nothing, nothing at all, can separate you from the Father.  
For even when your grasp slips,  
He holds onto you.  
So don’t give into your doubts or fears.  
Nothing can separate you from The Lord.


	31. Chapter 31

Sunlight burns inside me now,  
Love coursing through my veins.   
I won’t be sad anymore  
Because You give me so many reasons to smile.


	32. The Call of Love

Lend me your ear, my friends  
Brothers, sisters  
We were made to love  
We are beings of love,  
Each and every one of us.  
Listen closely,  
No matter what I say  
No matter what I do  
No matter what I preach  
No matter what I believe in,  
If I don’t love  
I am nothing  
If I don’t love  
I am simply dust  
If I don’t love  
I am bankrupt.  
Love calls upon me  
Love calls upon all of us  
So friends  
Brothers, sisters  
I’m responding to the call of love  
And I ask you to do the same.  
Take time for a neighbour  
Give when it’s not fair  
Listen with a good heart  
Find empathy  
Stay when someone’s lonely  
Laugh when it’s too hard.  
Stand tall and brave  
But first and foremost,

Love.


	33. Chapter 33

Your mouth  
should never be used as a weapon of war.  
Speak kindly.  
It is through kindness,  
we see a glimpse of Jesus  
within each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little while since I wrote in this!
> 
> Hmm... not sure what to name this one. Any suggestions? :)


	34. Chapter 34

We can read the same word a thousand times,  
but its meaning will never change.  
We can dig deeper,  
look closer,  
research,  
but history won’t change.  
Others can twist and skewer the truth,  
but that doesn’t mean Truth changes.  
People can misrepresent God,  
but God is still love.  
I think it’s comforting  
that we are not coincidences or mistakes,  
we were created perfect by a perfect Creator.  
I think it’s comforting  
to know that love really is everlasting and eternal.  
I am lucky to be alive.  
I am grateful that God wants me, and all my flaws, and all my broken pieces.  
I am glad that God made me uniquely me and nobody else.  
Everything about me  
is written in God’s stars  
and there’s not a single inch of me that wasn’t perfect, or unloved, by Him.


	35. Regardless of Imperfection

To believe that a person of faith,  
in whom the Holy Spirit lives  
is not saved,  
is to believe that our imperfections  
are too large for The Lord to overcome.  
But we are saved,  
regardless of our imperfections.


	36. Simply Loves

God gave us Jesus,  
so He could save us from the evil in the world.  
He saved us,  
so we could come home to Him.  
He did it  
because He loves us.  
God’s love is simply infinite.  
He loves you,  
no matter what kind of person you are.  
He loves you even if you don’t believe.  
He loves you because you’re His kid.  
God simply loves.


	37. I Call on You

Sorrow is a heavy weight in my chest,  
the ropes of depression tie me down.  
My courage is stolen from me,  
my confidence is shook.  
My self-worth dwindles.  
When I feel as breakable as glass,  
I turn to You, Jesus.  
I call on the name of The Lord.

“Save me from myself.”  
“Deliver me from my sadness.”  
“Please remind me of my true worth.”

I call on you, Lord, my Heavenly Father,  
my safe haven,  
my protector,  
my saviour,  
the One who loves me the most.  
I am comforted by Your love and Your grace.  
I pray  
that I may be as loyal to You, as You are to me.  
Please free me from my insecurities,  
so that I may embody goodness.  
So that I may delight in the joy You give to me.  
So that I may know You are stronger  
than my sorrows, my depressions, and my tears.  
Glory to God,  
who’s with me morning to night,  
who hugs my heart.  
Glory be to Your name forever and ever, amen.


	38. The Daughter Who Doesn't Fit In

You don’t fit in with the other girls;  
makeup and dresses just don’t interest you.  
You don’t fit in with the boys either;  
they’re intimidated by you,  
afraid of a girl who stands up when she’s told to sit down  
and screams out her heart when she’s told to shut up.  
My daughter,  
I love you just the way you are.  
For I am the one  
who sewed you together in the womb,  
who made you wonderfully and fearfully,  
who sang the song inside your beautiful spirit.  
My daughter,  
I created man and woman as equals.  
There is none more important than the other.  
Everyone is equal.  
And I love everyone equally, as a parent loves their children.  
My daughter,  
remember that I sang the song of your soul.  
Remember that there are generations upon generations  
of warrior women  
whom I have sustained lovingly  
and given her honour.  
So My daughter,  
go fourth and live for God.  
The Lord has a plan for you, I promise you that.  
My daughter,  
shame has no place in your beautiful diamond heart.  
My daughter,  
be yourself.  
Be a warrior.  
Defy the stereotypes.  
Shout out your heart to the clouds,  
for I adore your voice.  
And don’t forget, my daughter  
to never let anyone tell you who to be.  
You already know who you’re supposed to be.


	39. Worth It

He says that I’m worth it.  
My God says I am worth it.  
He says He loves me  
for who I really am.  
My God says He loves me  
for who I really am.  
So I don’t want to hang my head.  
So when I’m sad,  
I will know that God says I am worthy.  
So when the world hurts me  
and when my brothers and sisters curse me to Hell,  
I will know that God is true to me  
and has made a home for me.  
I will know that Jesus loves me too.  
I will know that Jesus says I am worth it.


	40. Chapter 40

Because He loves me,  
He will never leave me.  
The bad things I’ve done, once as dark as scarlet,  
He cleaned them, so that they were as white as snow.  
My less-than-wise choices that I’ve made in my life,  
He has forgiven them.  
I am clean because of Him.  
In His loving eyes,  
I am anew.  
And nothing can ever change that.  
The Lord reigns forever,  
therefore my faith in Him will endure forever.  
He gives me peace  
and He gives me His love.  
He hears my prayers at night  
and I know He answers in His own way.  
He is my dad and my best friend.  
He’s working in me,  
even when I don’t think so.  
He’s standing beside me,  
even when I don’t know it.  
He encourages me,  
even when I’ve done something wrong.  
He tells me He’s working through me,  
even when I’m wracked with guilt.  
To Him,  
regardless of what I think, what I feel,  
To Him I am perfect.


	41. Child

The Kingdom of Heaven belongs to the children,  
for Jesus loves them.  
Children are innocent  
and their sin is not scarlet,  
but like snow.  
I am not a child anymore.  
But just like a mother will always see her baby  
when she looks at her fully-grown adult child,  
when God looks at me  
He always sees His little kid.  
I’m sure He still sees that tiny girl  
who asked Jesus into her heart  
at the kitchen table beside her mum.  
In His eyes,  
all I did was get taller.


	42. Chapter 42

God is alive in us  
and working.  
For every time we witness love in each other,  
we have witnessed God.  
For every time we love each other,  
we have loved God.


	43. Foot In Your Mouth

If I didn’t love you

with your foot in your mouth,

I’d hardly get the chance to love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm almost done writing a fanfiction. I'll be able to post it very soon. And since I think I know who the few kind people reading this are, I'm going to tell you..... that it's the next part of "Lost & Lost".


	44. Know I’m Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by “Alone” by Alan Walker.

Lost in my heart  
I need to know  
Am I losing my mind  
I’m crying out to You, Lord

If this night is not forever  
at least we are together  
I know I’m not alone  
I know I’m not alone  
Anywhere, whenever  
apart, we are still together  
I know I’m not alone  
I know I’m not alone

Voices in my mind  
I’m wide awake  
They’re like knives in my soul  
Need to know that You are near, Jesus  
Give my body peace

When in doubt  
I simply sing out,

Jesus loves me,  
this I know  
for the Bible tells me so

If this night is not forever  
at least we are together  
I know I’m not alone  
I know I’m not alone  
Anywhere, whenever  
apart, we are still together  
I know I’m not alone  
I know I’m not alone

Little ones  
to Him belong  
They are weak,  
but He is strong

I’m not alone  
I’m not alone

I’m never alone

Yes, Jesus loves me

I’m not alone  
I’m not alone

I’m never alone

I know I’m not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by “Alone” by Alan Walker.


	45. Chapter 45

You hung the stars,

You rose the sun,

You moved the waters

and crafted the Earth.

You create each and every snowflake,

You draw every unique design on every single one of them.

Your Son was born in a manger

and because of Him,

Your Spirit is alive in our hearts.

Happy Birthday, Jesus.


	46. Answers (2nd)

I am for you  
I am within your heart  
I am the voice that burns through your thoughts  
You are mine  
I crafted you  
I made you exactly who I wanted you to be  
There's nothing wrong with you  
I have perfected My grace in you  
you are favourable in My eyes  
I am pleased with you  
you are My child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an answer I believe I received to a prayer (hence, the name "Answers")


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discrimination and differing opinions can make certain people's lives harder, especially their spiritual lives. But it's so important to remember that only *people* discriminate.  
> In the end, everybody has a different path in life. You have to figure out what is right for you. All of us are like snowflakes, we each have a different design.  
> But no matter your sexuality or gender, you deserve to be treated with respect, kindness and love always.

I am a god of love  
Believe in Me as you've always believed,  
for I have told you who I am  
Do not let others corrupt your faith  
I am pleased with you, child  
you love and emphasize like no other  
you are doing My work  
I am proud of you, as a Father should be  
I don't care if you think you are unworthy  
because your sexuality does not conform  
Fall in love,  
for romance is beautiful  
and love is the fulfillment of the law  
Whoever you love, I will bless  
and whoever loves you, will also be blessed by you


	48. Appointed a Queen

I am not small.  
I may not look it,  
but my soul is endless.  
I was made for good things,  
to do,  
to be,  
to love.  
God has a purpose for each and every one of His children.  
Everyone is a puzzle piece  
and none is worth less than the other.  
Every purpose is different,  
but important.  
God has appointed me a queen.  
He's going to use me to do great things.  
I am apart of the puzzle,  
one of many queens and kings,  
none worth less than the other.  
So I will do my best  
to not half-ass the job I've been assigned.


	49. Chapter 49

Jesus loves you  
if you're rich or poor,  
black or white,  
gay or straight,  
disabled or abled.


	50. Chapter 50

I want you to know, Lord  
that even when it seems I'm distant,  
I always need You.  
I will always find my way back to You,  
so Your waiting for me isn't in vain.  
Sometimes I feel like a bad Christian,  
I feel like I haven't done enough  
or that I'm enough.  
But I'll do my best to banish that doubt.  
Because You say that I am enough to You.  
Every time I ask,  
You tell me I'm enough.  
You don't think I'm wrong.  
You're so good,  
so full of love.  
You're the God everyone needs,  
You're the God who completes.  
I have no use for this doubt  
it's time for it to go.  
All doubt has ever wrought is hurt.  
I won't let it in my life anymore.  
Oh Lord, give me strength.  
Glory to God in the Highest, Amen.


End file.
